


The great common room swap

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You're crazy, but the good kind.





	The great common room swap

Our story starts outside the Gryffindor common room, Katie Bell is waiting for her boyfriend Michael Corner.

Michael appeared and smiled. "I arranged it."

Katie asked, "What?"

Michael told her, "Our challenge, remember how I said that I'd get every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to switch common rooms for a day to see which common room is the best?"

Katie smirked. "You never?"

Michael grinned. "I did."

Katie said, "You're crazy, Mikey."

Michael beamed, "But, you love me."

Katie inquired, "Well, where are the claws?"

Michael told her, "They're just finishing breakfast."

Katie declared, "This is going to be fun!"


End file.
